The Birth of a Warrior
by Lima1
Summary: Mikai meets Yogan and finds out that she s a sailorsenshi!


centeruBirth of the Warrior - Chapter 1/u/center  
Mikai was walking down the sidewalk of a small city on the Planet Reflection, small stores selling various things were surrounding her, she had just gone to the grocery store for her parents, and was now going home when a couple of kids tried hopelessly to tackle her.   
p  
"Scram you stupid little brat! Before I'm forced to knock you out!" Mikai screamed at the kids who had been annoying her for months. They quickly scurried away.   
p  
i"Ugh! Mental note: Never have kids!" As you can probably tell Mikai hates kids. They were so annoying and screamed and talked all the time. They loved to pick on her too. /i  
p  
"Oh my goddess...what a beautiful flower!!" She reached down to look closer at the flower, the 'Farienne' near the edge of the sidewalk, common only in the past. During these times it was considered extinct for no more specimens could ever be found. The Farienne flower was normaly known for its pink and purple petals.  
p  
She noticed the center of the flower was glowing lightly and it attracted as if it was hypnotizing..she wrapped her fingers around the stem to pick it..when suddenly there was a flash.   
p  
The flower, during the blinding flash, had turned into a stick looking item. It had a light blue star on top of it, and the handle was pink. Inside the star was a purple symbol of the Reflection Star.   
p  
"What in the Universe..? Look at this it looks like some kind of..ancient item! Why does it have the RefletionStar symbol on it? Maybe I should take it to show mother!" Picking up the stick she ran home eager to show her parents..   
p  
On her way home she ran into and tall man..he looked very wise and tired. He wore a long black cloak with a hood on it. She could see he had long black hair and appeared to be about 25 but she had a feeling he was a lot older.   
br  
He stared at her for a while before speaking, he had very wrinkly old brown eyes.   
br  
"I am Yogen of Prophecy, what is your name child?" he said in a deep dark voice.   
p  
Yogen, that sounded familiar..   
"My name is uh, Mikai..of...Reflection. Where have we met before?" she said a bit shakely, he had a scary presence.   
br  
"We have not met child, yet possibly only in dreams. You will come with me, there is much I must tell you." he said, sounding stern yet calm.   
br  
"No, I must go home, I found this weird thing and I must show it to mother. Besides, how do I know I can trust you?" she was stalling, scared that he might kidnap her, or kill her..there weren't many people left that dressed like him. They were called 'Philosophers' or so she had learned in school, who were from the old days of the Galaxy. Mikai learned they were very smart and nice, but that was then how could she trust one now? br  
"That 'weird' thing you speak of is what I must explain, and you know in your heart you can trust me..I am your friend." he hoped she would find that trust quickly before she decided she would leave, if she turned and ran there was no telling what might happen if she showed her parents the artifact she had. He cast a silent mind spell over her to make her change her mind, he didn't want to do it but if he didn't the outcome would not be good. She would understand later.   
"Go with him.. Not go with him.. Go with him...? Argh! Oh what to do?!" Mikai whispered to herself. "I think I will I mean, if he can tell me what this is.." she thought looking at the stick.   
"Fine, but you must let me return home when ever I wish!" she said to him.   
"You have made a deal child, I would not have had it any other way. Follow me." he turned swiftly on his heels in the other direction.   
She pratically had to run to keep up with him, he led her through a path in the woods to an old cabin. It did not take very long to get there.   
"Since I cannot bring you to planet of Light, I will explain in here. Come." he turned again headed towards the cabin. He walked inside it and turned back to look at her.   
Mikai who has still observing the area, had now just realized what he said. "Planet Light.. but why..?"   
p  
p  
"Are you going to come in or not?" he had cut off her thoughts.   
"Um yes, yes I'm coming." she walked to the door and entered.   
Looking around she saw it was very small, and very dusty. There was a small corner that looked like a kitchen area, and table and chairs next to it. There was also a small broken down bed in another corner and a dresser at the foot of it.   
"Now that 'stick' you found is called a Henshin wand. It gives special powers to the worthy person it was made to give them to." he explained.   
"So uh, why do I have it, and who do I need to give it to?" Mikai asked.   
p  
"Your not giving it to anyone, the Henshin wand is yours. You found it because it was made just for you." Yogen explained again.   
"Me? But I thought you said it was for a worthy person.." she chuckled. "Well anyways, so what does it do exactly? You didn't mention that."   
"I'll show you. Take the wand in your hand and repeat after me, "Reflection's Light, Make UP!" he said the last part loud and commanding, which frightened her a bit. She grew angry, and started to think it was one big, mean joke.   
"Reflection's Light, Make Up?! Look, what ever crazy thing you're..." she was suddenly interrupted by a blinding flash of light blue light..   
Something of unknown source picked her up into the air not far of the ground, she felt paralyzed, unable to move. Her surroundings looked like some sort of alternate world, it was all light blue, with pink and purple swirling all around her. She felt something dragging her arms out to her sides, they glowed light blue for a second and then it disappeared revealing two elbow-length pink gloves ending in maroon bands. She now felt her legs glowing to reveal long purple boots, then her body glowed bright pink to reveal a light blue sailor fuku with a light blue and collar, and one pink bow. At last she felt her forehead growing warm as a tiara with a light blue jewel appeared. She then realized she was back at the dusty old cabin, with Yogen staring at her looking like he was waiting her to speak.   
"What the hell..?! Just what do you think you're doing? Huh?!?" she looked down at her clothes, and fainted...   
p  
Mikai woke up on the same broken down bed she had seen before, in the cabin. 


End file.
